Silane modified alkylene-alkyl acrylate copolymers described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,323 granted May 4, 1982 and 4,291,136 granted Sept. 22, 1981, are particularly desirable for use in extrusion applications as these polymers and compositions based thereon can be cured by a simple water treatment, as opposed to the more conventional peroxide cure, to crosslinked products of high crosslinked density. As a result, silane modified alkylene-alkyl acrylate copolymers, as described, and compositions based thereon are especially useful in extrusion applications, being capable of extrusion under a wide latitude of processing conditions.